


Confession

by SapTree



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapTree/pseuds/SapTree
Summary: Naruto confesses and they talk





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> hello i literally have never written a fanfiction before pls kill me with harsh words if its not good

"I- I think I like you."

"Oh my God, why?"

"What?" Naruto did not think that was going to be Sasuke's reaction

"I literally have put my arm through your chest more than once. I broke your heart by leaving the village you love. I also tried to destroy this village and kill your friends." Sasuke had a look on his face that Naruto has never seen before.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Ah. He's skeptical.

Naruto sighed. "No Sasuke this isn't a joke. I've already forgiven you for all of that stuff anyway." 

Sasuke grunts. "Fine then idiot, ill treat you to ramen."

Naruto instantly brightens and grabs Sasuke's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Is this your way of saying yes?" Naruto cheekily grins at him.

Sasuke, being the Uchiha he is, flicks him with a small blush on his face. "Yes."

Naruto smiles brightly. "Yatta!" He throws up the hand that isn't connected to Sasuke. "Ramen time now!"

After ramen, chibi Sasuke was crying over his empty wallet while a satisfied Naruto rubbed his bulging stomach.


End file.
